


take a long ride on my motorbike

by enablelove



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Community: cottoncandy_bingo, M/M, Motorcycles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1326013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Jensen admires Jared on his bike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	take a long ride on my motorbike

**Title:** take a long ride on my motorbike  
 **Author:** [](http://enablelove.livejournal.com/profile)[**enablelove**](http://enablelove.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Pairing:** Jared/Jensen  
 **Word Count:** 473  
 **For:** [Cotton Candy Bingo](http://cottoncandy-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) square - [lead/follow ](http://collidefics.livejournal.com/55019.html)   
**Summary:** AU. Jensen admires Jared on his bike.  
 **Disclaimer:** These gorgeous boys aren’t mine, no matter how much I wish they were. They belong to themselves ~~and each other~~ and this isn’t true, ~~probably.~~  
 **A/N:** Title from Queen’s song ‘crazy little thing called love’. This fic was inspired by [this post](http://wendy.livejournal.com/2148858.html) by [](http://wendy.livejournal.com/profile)[**wendy**](http://wendy.livejournal.com/) who got me all hot and bothered with her descriptions.

Jensen shifts on the back of the motorcycle, clinging to Jared’s leather jacket a little tighter. Jared twists the handlebars again, revving the engine faster and making it purr under them. The vibrations are doing something fierce to Jensen’s insides and dick and he loves the feeling as they speed down the highway. Jared picked him up from work and they’re headed home, wind whipping past them. Jensen’s glad Jared’s got his helmet on, if only so those locks of his don’t smack him in the eye.

Jared’s shoulders flex a little as he turns the motorcycle on a particularly sharp turn. Jensen can feel every muscle clench and loosen as he rides the bike. Jared riding this bike was the first thing that attracted Jensen to the man. The leather, the way his thighs looked as material was stretched taut over skin when Jared would sit on the bike. The inviting way Jared beckoned to Jensen as he offered him a ride home after meeting outside the coffee shop. Jensen remembers falling instantly for the bad boy stereotype and while Jared lives up to it in some ways, he definitely doesn’t in others – he’s a teacher for goodness sake.

Jensen remembers seeing him climb on and off that bike, straddling it almost lewdly and asking Jensen if he wanted to ride it. Jensen instantly agreed – double entendre included. Jared looks like he’s made for the bike, his muscles relax a little as he strokes the smooth edges. Jensen loves seeing Jared ride - either with him or without. He loves the way Jared’s legs look encased in his tight black jeans or leather pants and how they fit like a glove when he leans a certain way.

His favorite part, though, is the moment they get home, like right now. The moment where Jared slowly gets off the motorcycle, ‘cause he knows Jensen likes to see the muscles of those incredible thighs, ass, and whole body really, twist and flex. The moments where Jared takes off the helmet and shakes his sweaty hair off his face, eyes dancing with amusement as Jensen looks on dry mouthed. The moment he pulls off his leather jacket and then the shirt that’s sticking to him and has sweat beading off his carved out of marble chest. Yeah, these moments are Jensen’s favorites. The ones that lead to the best fucking of Jensen’s life. The ones where there’s a different type of riding all together happening.

Jensen follows Jared inside quickly, all but clinging to him as they make their way inside. Instances like these and Jensen knows he’d follow Jared anywhere.

++

In case you didn’t catch it, the teacher on a bike shout out is to Mr. Hunter on Boy Meets World. So many inappropriate thoughts back in the day haha. Read? Like? Comment!  



End file.
